DOPPELGANGER
by GabrielleAbelard
Summary: When John and his team find the planet where the Ancients fled to 10 000 years ago their lifes are put on the fast forward and are forced to take up arms against the wraith to retrieve the missing Ancients and a member on the team/
1. Prolouge

**Sorry its not very long but I'll work on it :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Doppelganger<strong>

Doctor Rodney McKay sat at his desk munching noisily on an energy bar. He looked up at the screen in front of him, sighed then took another bite. After finishing the energy bar he settled back in his chair and promptly dozed off. About an hour later he was awoken by a loud alarm being emitted from his laptop.

"OH MY GOSH!" McKay yelled, "I've done it. I've actually done it."

McKay snatched up his radio and asked for Dr Weir and John to come immediately to his quarters.

"What is it this time Rodney," John said irritated, he looked around, "and don't you ever clean your room or does mummy do that for you?"

Rodney glared at John then turned to Dr Weir who had followed him through the door, "Dr Weir, I have made a breakthrough on that assignment you gave me."

"You mean you've found them?" Dr Weir asked breathlessly.

"Found who? And why did I not know of this little assignment?" John asked mystified. McKay and Dr Weir ignored him.

"I made a database of all the known inhabitable planets and cross referenced it with planets that the ancients are likely to have found 'acceptable'. The only match I found was this," McKay said turning his laptop around so Dr Weir and John could see the picture of a large jungle planet.

"I'll ready a M.A.L.P to send through the star gate. John ready your team I don't think you want to miss this," Dr Weir commanded as she turned and briskly walked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" John asked as Rodney ushered him out of his room.

* * *

><p>1 HOUR LATER<p>

John glanced at the two people standing beside him. These were two of his most trusted friends and colleagues.

"You ready for this," John asked them.

"OMG yes. I wonder if they will have those massive googly eyes on stalks?" the pretty brunette to his left said.

Michelle Rosenberg had been on John's team for less than 6 months but had proven herself time and time again to be trustworthy and a valuable team member. Often putting herself in the line of fire so the others could get away. However off duty she was a quirky, energetic excitable 25 year old with, according to John, a weird sense of humour. She only came up to John nose and had chocolate brown hair that went down to her belly button. To Rodney she was perfect, with a curved figure and a dazzling smile she had won Rodney's heart instantly.

John rolled his eyes and turned to Rodney who for once wasn't in the mood to have another one of their classic fiction versus fact war.

"Yeah, I'm ready for this," he said nervously through the lump in his throat.

"Personally, I would like to find out why the ancients left us to deal with the wraith by ourselves," Teyla said bitterly.

John turned around surprised, "You don't like the Ancients?"

Teyla shrugged and went back to fixing up a buckle on her pack.

"I mean what if we go through and find the ancients and they don't like me?" Rodney muttered in a world of his own, "I mean, all the work I've put into this whole expedition and I find out they don't like me. I think I would cry."

John opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the stargate opened in front of them.

"Alrighty then team, lets meet the makers of our home," John said.

He nodded at Dr Weir then led his team up the steps and trough the star gate.

* * *

><p>John walked out of the star gate and mentally cursed. Wooden huts had been burnt to the ground. Piles of rubble and dead animals littered the once beautiful village. John heard a loud sigh from behind him.<p>

"One thing is for sure, I wasn't expecting this," Teyla muttered.

John frowned, "there's no bodies."

"So they could still be alive?" Michelle asked now serious.

John nodded. Suddenly there was a high pitch wailing and a figure came running out from a cluster of large stone blocks. She was covered from head to foot in mud and what looked suspiciously like blood.

"They came and took us, I am the last one left," she moaned as she fell to the ground at their feet.

"who? Who came?" John asked although he had a good idea who, the girls next word confirmed it.

"Wraith."

Her last reserves of energy depleted the girl collapsed in to a heap on the ground.


	2. Wedding in Ruins

**Sorry about not updating for ages, I've been really busy :/ But here you go and I can possibly update again this week. oh and I've only watched like the 1st season og SGA so there's nothing recent sorry.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MITCHIE AND ANNABELLE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

John stared down at the sleeping figure in the observatory room. The blood and mud had been washed off the women and her wounds stitched up.

"She seems familiar," Dr Weir said beside him breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah, I feel like I've seen her before," John muttered.

Just then Mitchie and McKay burst into the room.

"Is she an ancient? Can I meet her?" Mitchie gushed then paused, "Why is there a clone of me down there?"

John, McKay and Elizabeth craned their necks to look at the figure properly. Now that she mentioned it Mitchie and the women looked very much alike.

"Wow, we mustn't have realised it because of all the mud and blood," McKay said.

"We need to talk to her," John stated.

"I'll talk to Carson," Elizabeth said then both her and John turned and strode out of the room.

McKay and Mitchie exchanged glances.

"Sometimes they scare," Mitchie said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle P.O.V.<strong>

My eyes felt like they were glued shut and my body felt like lead. I managed to clench my hand before exhaustion came over me and all went black again.

It seemed like forever before I became conscious again. This time I had more energy and I was able to open my eyes and sit up. Groggily I looked around at my surroundings and nearly jumped out of the bed in excitement. Before in my exhaustion I hadn't noticed I was on Atlantis. Home. Now energy came flowing back into me from Atlantis.

Suddenly someone was yelling, but I couldn't quite make it out because of a strange accent.

The door to the observatory room crashed open and a woman with sharp features and brown hair came striding in. Behind her was the most perfect guy I have ever seen. He had brown hair, puppy dog eyes and, I thought sheepishly as I eyed him, a pretty good figure.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir. This is Major John Sheppard," the sharp featured woman said.

"I am General Annabelle Tusck, Commander of Black Ops team one, two, three, five and nine. Second in charge of our entire forces," I said proudly.

John and Elizabeth exchanged glances, "Exactly what happened to your forces?"

Words stuck in my throat as I thought back to that horrible night. I closed my eyes, "They came through the Stargate catching us unaware. It was my brother's wedding, he was the commander of the army."

Dr Weir laid a hand on my arm.

"They came through after the ceremony when everyone was drunk and unprepared. They killed some of us but they took most of us. I don't drink so I had the sense to run into the forest and hide. I think some others did as well but the forest is dangerous and most didn't have the sort of training I have. I was attacked a few times by wild animals but it was the last that gave me these wounds. I made it back to the village where I stayed in the ruins of my house until you arrived," I concluded.

"I am so sorry," Dr Weir whispered.

Just then the door crashed open and... and I walked in? I jumped out of the bed and eyed her suspiciously.

"Calm down," John soothed, "Mitchie meet Annabelle, Annabelle meet Mitchie."

Mitchie beamed and held out her hand which I reluctantly shook. I suddenly noticed someone else standing behind her in a doctors coat. He looked worried.

"Look, you really should be in bed. Normal people would still be in a coma. You lost a lot of blood and by the looks of it haven't eaten in a while," he said nervously.

I looked down at my stick thin frame and climbed back into the bed, "I guess. But you shouldn't worry that much. Atlantis is lending me strength. It's good to be home."

To add effect I made the lights blaze a bit brighter but unfortunately I was out of practice and the lights blazed a bit too bright and shattered.

"Ooooh yeah sorry," I said embarrassed as glass rained down on us.

John cracked up laughing, "Elizabeth, you should have seen your face."

Elizabeth smirked, "Very funny John."

She turned to me, "thank-you, I know that was hard for you. Also I don't think you need to stay in here anymore. John will show you to your new quarters."

With that she strode back out of the room. John smiled offered his arm which I took and he led me out of the room.

"So, Black Ops," John said lightly.

"Yeah, our highest trained people were put in a taskforce to go on secret missions" I replied, slightly mortified that I was giving away one of our biggest secrets. But hey, it was John, what harm could he do.

We arrived at the door to my new room. I said goodbye to John and lay down on my bed. Images flashed through my head. Me standing at the altar opposite my soon to be husband. Then the after party. Then the wraith came and took everyone, friends, family, my brother. My husband lay in my arms as he died. He was one of the lucky ones who wasn't taken in the first wave, but in the confusion he had been stampeded. His last words echoed in my head.

"_They weren't supposed to come so soon, they told me..."_

I realised it was him; he had given away our position to the wraith. I left him in the mud knowing the wraith would take him even though he was dead. I hated him and myself for what happened. During the days in the jungle I almost wished I could die, to end the accusations going through my head. That it was my fault, I should have known. When John arrived I felt relief and hatred. Who were they to save me, me who is responsible for the capture and probable death of my race. I told them it was my brother's wedding because I don't want them to know. I still love my husband though what they say is true, love is very close to hate.

I fell asleep with thoughts still swirling around my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Johns P.O.V<strong>

I left Annabelle at her room and began to walk back to the gate room.

"_Man she is HOT!" _I thought to myself_, "Not that I look at Mitchie like that..."_

I got a few stares as I walked through the corridors. In the gateroom McKay and Mitchie were in a heated discussion.

"I don't care!" McKay shouted harshly.

"Hey, I didn't know it was yours," Mitchie said indignantly, "I just saw it sitting there and I took it."

"You just took it?" he accused, "That was the last of my mum's prize winning cookies."

"Really? You're fighting over a cookie?" I asked.

"Not just any cookie, it is the most amazing cookie ever," Rodney boasted.

"He's right boss, they melt in your mouth. The chocolate is just divine..." Mitchie trailed off when she saw Rodney's expression.

I shook my head and walked over to where Dr Weir was.

"So, what will we do?" I asked.

"If what she says is true then it's possible the wraith already have tortured all kinds of information out of the ancients," Dr Weir said.

"That could be a problem," I commented.

"That is why I'm authorising you and your team to go on a rescue mission," Dr Weir said, "It will probably take a few days to get everything ready, considering how many people we're rescueing. And we will need to put together some sort of plan."

I nodded, "One other thing. Will Annabelle be coming with us?"

"Yes John, she knows more about this than we do."

I was annoyed. I didn't want to carry any extra weight.

Dr Weir saw his expression "You heard her, she has obviously had some sort of advanced training and she's an ancient for god's sake."

I nodded glumly knowing she was right, "Okay Elizabeth."

"Right, be ready to go in three days," Elizabeth called as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! thanks.<strong>


End file.
